One conventional system known in the art includes an ink cartridge, and an inkjet recording apparatus. The inkjet recording apparatus includes an attachment section, and the ink cartridge can be mounted into and extracted from the attachment section. The attachment section of the inkjet recording apparatus includes contacts.
A circuit board may be provided at an ink cartridge (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-049164, for example). Memory is mounted on the circuit board for storing such information as a color and material composition of ink stored in the cartridge, a residual quantity of ink, and the like. Electrodes are also formed on the circuit board. Electrical connections are formed between the electrodes on the ink cartridge and the contacts in the attachment section when the ink cartridge is mounted in the attachment section, enabling the inkjet recording apparatus to read information stored in the memory.
Further, in order to form electrodes and the like and to mount memory and the like on a circuit board, the circuit board must be at least a certain size.